Group Gazers The Revenge
by hatchet.chef
Summary: Group Gazers


"Dakota let's go to Zoeys house and well get this explained." Lindsay encourages.

"Yeah, whatever, I guess." Dakota shrugs.

"Come on I bet you misheard." Ezekiel says calmy.

"Then let's go and walk their." Dakota figures.

"Ok lets go!" Ezekiel walks.

The 3 of them walk up to Zoeys house.

Lindsay rings the doorbell.

"Guys don't make it obvious.." Dakota explains.

They both nod.

Zoey opens the door.

"OH! Um, hey!" Zoey says shocked.

"Who's at the door?" Alejandro asks.

"Them..." Zoey replies.

Alejandro pushes Noah out of the way.

"Hey babe." Alejandro interfears as he walks up to Dakota to hug her.

Dakota slighty hugs him.

"Let us in." Lindsay demands.

Zoey shrugs.

"So...what have you guys been up to?" Dakota asks.

Alejandro and Zoey look directly at eachother.

"Nothing.." Alejandro shrugs.

"Wow this is stupid.." Ezekiel says to himself.

"Ezekiel shut up." Dakota agrues.

"Whatever, I don't have time to agrue with you. Bye." Ezekiel says leaving.

"I'll come with you! I don't want to be here.." Noah says following Ezekiel.

Noah slams the door.

There was an awkward silence.

"Listen Alejandro..." Dakota starts.

"Yeah..?" Alejandro asks.

"Just carry on whatever you're doing! It's fine!" Dakota smiles.

"WHAT?" Lindsay shouts.

Alejandro shrugs.

Dakota smiles and runs up to her room and locks her door.

Lindsay facepalms.

"Are you cheating on Dakota with Zoey?" Lindsay asks straight up.

Alejandro and Zoey look at eachother.

"No. Why would I do that?" Alejandro asks.

"Because I heard you saying to Zoey and Noah not to say anything!" Lindsay defends herself.

"About what?" Alejandro asks.

"I don't know! But I assume you two had sex!" Lindsay shouts.

"Ok you got it all wrong! But I really can't tell you. The only one who found out was Noah and Zoey is just helping me!" Alejandro explains.

"I don't believe you! You're just a dirty rotten cheater! You better be ashamed what you did to Dakota!" Lindsay yells.

Zoey pats Lindsay on the back.

"ENOUGH! He's telling the truth!" Zoey shouts.

"I think we should tell her.." Alejandro wonders.

"Well, she's Dakotas best friend she will tell!" Zoey denies.

"If it's something bad i'll tell her." Lindsay states.

"It's not a bad thing..it's something...nice.." Alejandro says with a cheesey smiley.

"Um,ok?" Lindsay asks confused.

"Alejandro is going to propose to Dakota.." Zoey addmits.

Lindsay gasps.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEP!" Lindsay shouts.

Zoey shuts her mouth.

"SHH! You can't tell nobody! Especailly Dakota!" Zoey threats.

"Kay kay! I'm so happy!" Lindsay says excited.

"Can you guys be quiet? I'm trying to write something in my diary?" Dakota complains.

"Alright! Sorry hunny!" Alejandro yells.

Dakota slams her door.

Dakota writes in her diary for about 5 minutes.

Dakota comes downstairs.

"There's a great big beautiful today!" Dakota says happily.

"Um..what the heck?" Zoey asks.

Dakota hugs Zoey.

"You're a great friend." Dakota smiles at Zoey.

"Um, thanks?" Zoey says confused.

Lindsay raises an eyebrow.

"I'm going to Noahs house!" Dakota says leaving the house.

Dakota leaves.

"Um..is Dakota ok?" Alejandro asks.

"Has she been taking some happy pills?" Lindsay asks.

"I don't know..it's possible." Alejandro shrugs.

"So Lindsay, do you want to help plan the wedding with me and Alejandro?" Zoey asks.

"YES PLEASE!" Lindsay agrees.

"Good! I'll go get Dakota's phone and call Noah since I don't have his number." Zoey says going to Dakotas room.

Alejandro and Lindsay wait for her downstairs.

Zoey grabs Dakotas cell phone and writes down Noahs cell phone number.

Zoey accidently knocks down Dakotas' diary.

"Hmm..." Zoey says to herself.

Zoey opens the diary and reads it.

Dear Diary,

Zoey and Alejandro are defently having an affair..But somehow I don't care...it's preobally because i'm still in love with someone I shouldn't be with...

Zoey gasps.

"Woah...I wonder who Dakota is in love with.." Zoey wonders.

Zoey puts down the diary and rushes downstairs.

"Hey guys..I got Noahs number...let's go plan this wedding!" Zoey says excited.

They all high 5 eachother.

"Lindsay, can I talk to you in private?" Zoey asks.

"Sure." Lindsay accepts.

"Who has Dakota dated?" Zoey asks.

"She dated Noah for a day for saving her life...and she dated Ezekiel for some reason..." Lindsay awnsers.

"Hmm..thanks." Zoey thanks.

"Anytime! So let's get this wedding plan started!" Zoey cheers.

"Yeah!" Alejandro agrees.

"Alejandro, when exactly are you going to propose?" Lindsay asks.

"I don't know yet, but I want it to be specail." Alejandro explains.

"Are you thinking of getting a boyfriend Lindsay?" Zoey asks.

"I haven't really thought about it.." Lindsay says.

"You know who would be a perfect match for you?" Zoey asks.

"Who?" Lindsay wonders.

"Ezekiel." Zoey winks.

"Uh, first of all Dakota would kill me...her best friend and her ex? I don't think so.." Lindsay nods.

"But if Alejandro is going to propose soon, you haven nothing to worry about. They both moved on and so should you." Zoey explains.

"That's a great idea! You and Ezekiel could have a double date with us!" Alejandro mentions.

"Umm..I don't know.." Lindsay wonders.

"Pleaaaase! Ezekiel really likes you!" Zoey begs.

"Besides you do need a boyfriend and the only option is Ezekiel." Alejandro says,

"There's Noah." Lindsay adds.

"He'll say no.." Zoey confesses.

"Yeah I know...so should I ask out Ezekiel?" Lindsay asks.

Alejandro and Zoey both agree.

"Okay, when should I ask him?" Lindsay asks.

"If I were you, now." Zoey answers.

"Alright... Can you guys drive me to Noah and Ezekiels house?" Lindsay asks.

"Sure." Zoey agrees.

"I'll join you guys." Alejandro interupts.

Zoey drives Alejandro and Lindsay to Noahs house.

Zoey rings the doorbell.

Noah answers.

"Hey pretty, I mean Zoey." Noah says shyly.

"May we come in?" Zoey asks.

"Help yourselves." Noah says letting them in.

"Hey guys what are you guys doing here?" Dakota asks.

"Nothing.."Lindsay says quietly.

"Hey Ezekiel...can I ask you something?" Lindsay asks.

"You just did." Ezekiel teases.

"Nevermind." Lindsay facepalms.

"Alright then." Ezekiel shrugs.

"Hey babe." Alejandro says hugging Dakota.

"Hi..." Dakota says awkwardly.

"Hey Ezekiel can I talk to you in private for a second?" Zoey asks.

"Sure,eh." Ezekiel says following Zoey.

Zoey pushes Ezekiel in the bathroom and shuts the door.

"What is it?" Ezekiel asks.

"You should ask out Lindsay..she may like you." Zoey admitts.

"Well..I do like her." Ezekiel says.

"Ask her out! Please!" Zoey begs.

"...Fine..." Ezekiel says.

"Good..you should do it now while everyone watches." Zoey winks.

" I guess so! Thanks,eh." Ezekiel says leaving the bathroom with Zoey.

"Hey Lindsay!' Ezekiel waves.

"What?" Lindsay asks.

"Do you want to go out?" Ezekiel asks Lindsay.

"Aww." Noah sighs.

"Well...sure! Why not?" Lindsay approves.

"YES!" Ezekiel says happily hugging her.

"Well I wish you both the best.." Dakota fake smiles.

"So you want to go see a movie?" Ezekiel asks.

"Sure! Lets go now!" Lindsay says walking out with Ezekiel.

"Wow. That was sure very unexpected." Zoey says with an innocent tone.

"Ezekiel can get a girlfriend and I can't? Whatever this society been already screwed up worse than this." Noah says.

"I just hope he doesn't cheat on her." Dakota sighs.

"Listen babe..i'm not cheating on you with Zoey I sware nothing happend." Alejandro says to Dakota.

"Whats done is done.." Dakota sighs.

"If you need me i'm going to be reading." Noah says walking off to his bedroom.

" Dakota I sware nothing happend." Zoey swares.

"Please believe me." Alejandro begs.

"Alright,,,I believe you." Dakota smiles.

Alejandro smiles back and hugs her.

"Maybe you both should have a double date with Ezekiel and Lindsay." Zoey adds.

"Great idea!" Alejandro approves.

"Um yeah!" Dakota agrees.

"Lets go meet them there at the theater!" Alejandro says holding Dakotas hands.

"Totally..." Dakota agrees.

Alejandro drives Dakota to the movie theater, where Lindsay and Ezekiel are at.

"Good...everything is going as planned.." Zoey says to herself.

Alejandro and Dakota enter the theater and walk into Ezekiel and Lindsay.

"Hey! Do you mind if we chill with you guys?" Alejandro asks.

"Go ahead,eh." Ezekiel nods.

"I'm going to buy some snacks. Catch you guys in a sec!" Ezekiel says kissing Lindsay.

"I don't wanna be here.." Dakota complains.

"Lets watch a killer movie." Alejandro adds.

"Let's just go home.." Dakota complains.

"Come on Dakota! This is fun!" Lindsay encourages.

Dakota rolls her eyes.

Ezekiel runs by.

"I got the popcorn." Ezekiel says.

"Yay." Dakota says effortlessly.

"Ezekiel lets watch My Little Unicorns!" Lindsay says tugging on his shoulder.

"Alright..just for you,eh." Ezekiel says wrapping his arm around her.

"I can watch that." Dakota adds in.

They all take their seats and watch My Little Unicorn.

Dakota sips her soda.

Alejandro sleeps silently on the chair.

Lindsay and Ezekiel ignore the movie and they made out.

Dakota wakes up Alejandro.

"Take me home this movie thing is boring." Dakota demands.

Alejandro leaves Lindsay and Ezekiel alone and drives Dakota home.

"Thanks...see you around!" Dakota says as she says goodbye to Alejandro.

Alejandro kisses her goodbye and he leaves to go back home.

Dakota enters her home and sees Zoey.

"Hey how was the movies?" Zoey asks.

"Fine.." Dakota says rushing to her room.

Dakota shuts her door.

Zoey calls a mysterious guy.

"Is the plan going in order?" The man asks.

"You bet...soon this is will be all over...Again." Zoey says to the man on the phone and hanging up.

Dakota writes in her diary for about 5 minutes and walks back down stairs.

"Hey Zoey.." Dakota starts off.

"Yeah?" Zoey asks.

"I just want us to be friends. I'm sorry about thinking you made Alejandro cheat on me with you." Dakota confesses.

"It's ok. I'm sorry I haven't been a good friend." Zoey apologizes.

The doorbell rings.

Zoey awnsers it.

"Hey! Best movie night ever!" Lindsay cheers.

"Easy for you to say." Dakota responds.

"EEP! I'm going to my room to celebrate!" Lindsay cheers.

Dakota shrugs.

"Do we have anymore left over pasta?" Dakota asks.

"I don't know. You check. I'm going to your room to find some...uhh.. crayons." Zoey lies.

"Top right desk." Dakota says opening the refridge.

Zoey rushes to Dakotas bedroom.

"I bet Dakota already wrote in her diary...now where is it?" Zoey says to herself as she searches.

Zoey finds the diary.

Zoey opens it and reads it.

Dear Diary,

The movie sucked. The worst part was when Ezekiel and Lindsay made out...I can't believe there dating...I hope they don't do anything too serious because if so i'm going to lose it. Besides the movie crap I found of I don't love Alejandro..I love Ezekiel...

Zoey evily smiles.

"This is great information to know..." Zoey says to herself.

"Nothing too serious? Hmm...I think I know exactly what to do." Zoey says with an evil laugh.

**To be continued...**


End file.
